Luke's Quest
by Andu243
Summary: Sequel to Annabeth's Flight! Luke's quest to get a Golden Apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. 3 years after Annabeth's Flight and 2 years before The Lightning Thief.


**AN: The sequel is here! This is dedicated to everyone one who read, review, Favorited, alerted, etc. Annabeth's flight! It's Here! Also, thanks to Drops of the Milky Way for the OC.**

* * *

><p>Luke was standing in a dark cavern.<p>

It was pitch-black, but he could sense a light. He walked forward. He could see the light now.

It was a fire, floating in a bottomless pit.

Now he remembered this place. He hadn't seen it in 3 years ago, when he was fourteen.

He had been in this place before, in a dream, when Annabeth, Thalia, and him were camping in his house.

It wasn't that pretty.

Unlike last time, the fire didn't talk to him. Instead he fell in.

* * *

><p>Luke woke up like any other day. Strange, considering his dream.<p>

His alarm clock was blaring the most annoying music he ever heard.

Maybe he shouldn't have shared who his least favorite pop star was last night.

Standing right in front of his bed was the Satyr, Ferdinand.

"Ferdinand! What are you doing! Leave the pranking to us! What's going on?" Luke shouted.

"Shh, you don't want to wake the whole cabin! I bought you that alarm for you. You need to come quick."

"Why the heck should I?"

"Because your father wants to see you."

"Yeah, that's why the only time I ever saw him, he was proving he hates me."

"How?"

"Never mind."

"Never will."

He got up and checked his clock. 3:48.

"Why would Hermes want to wake me up now?"

"Because the news will wake the campers up."

"What news?"

"I don't know. Now go get ready!" Ferdinand snapped.

"This is probably a waste."

But Luke walked to the bathroom and got ready.

Then he returned to his bed where Ferdinand waited for him.

"Now what?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>The two slinked across Campgrounds and entered the Big House.<p>

Inside was Chiron and… Hermes.

"Ok, so maybe you weren't lying, Ferdinand," Luke said.

"No Hello Father. You know I am a god, right?" Hermes spoke.

"A cruddy father too," Luke mumbled.

"What was that, son?"

"Nothing."

"I thought not," Chiron interjected, "but we do have a matter to discuss. Luke, how would you like to follow in the footsteps of the great Hercules?"

Before Luke could respond, Hermes said, "What we mean is, we're offering a quest to you to get an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides."

Luke answered, "Why would I do that? Everybody but Hercules died trying."

"Consider it a request and gift from your father."

That left Luke silent.

Chiron added, "It's a quest. You won't be alone."

"Who would I bring?"

"It would depend on your Prophecy. You should at least get one."

"Fine. You know where the Oracle is."

Luke left and walked up to the attic.

He walked through a museum of spoils of war.

Finally, he was in front of the mummy. He waited a few minutes.

Then green smoke came from its mouth.

He heard the words, "I am the spirit of Delphi."

Then the smoke manifested into Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover sitting in an alley.

They all spoke in unison, but it was the Oracle's voice times 3.

"_You will seek the places of great evil_

_And make yourself feel able._

_But two different species of nature,_

_Will not save your allegiance for the one in torture."_

All the apparitions disappeared, leaving Luke alone in his fear.

He ran down towards the main room.

Chiron, Hermes, and Ferdinand were waiting for him.

"Learn anything?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. I need to bring a satyr and a demigod of Demeter."

"And who will they be?"

"Grover and I don't know."

Chiron said, "Grover is in Minneapolis with two unknown demigods. Someone else."

"ME! ME!" Ferdinand shouted.

"Fine! You can come."

"YESSSSSSSS!"

"Also, Chiron, what about the Demeter demigod?"

Chiron answered, "There is only one that really wants to go. Her name is Althea Lace. You will talk to Althea at breakfast."

Luke knew Althea. They were pretty good friends. He might be able to be on his way.

But now, he was ok to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke to his regular alarm clock with glue on the snooze button.<p>

Now that he thought of it, some of the Hermes kids were real amateurs.

He unplugged the clock and got ready for breakfast.

He led the cabin to the Mess Hall, and it was an ordinary breakfast.

At least as ordinary as it gets at Camp Half-Blood.

After breakfast he spoke to Althea.

"Althea, I heard you were interested in a quest. Are you?"

"No, I don't want to go in the real world, and have awesome near-death experiences, and become a hero of the cabin. Why would any want to do that?" she said, dripping sarcasm.

"Seriously, yes or no?"

"Of course!"

"OK, you have the day to get ready and say bye. Meet be at the Big House at 8:00 tomorrow."

"That seems fair."

With that, Althea ran off.

Luke walked back to the Hermes cabin, pondering the events to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Where's Annabeth? That will be explained later. Thalia? If you're wondering that, I feel sorry for you. Thanks for Reading, Reviews are Appreciated!<strong>


End file.
